


Town Cats, Country Mice

by Kiriska, Miyukitty



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: A Bad Prank, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Swap, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriska/pseuds/Kiriska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I say we trade Aoyagi and Kenma! [...] Just for one day, to prank our teammates. Kenma will go to Sohoku, and Aoyagi will come to Nekoma. You guys are basically twins, right? It'll be hilarious!"</p><p>In which Kuroo has a stupid idea and everyone has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Town Cats, Country Mice

**Author's Note:**

> We're stupid and our ideas are stupid and we're not sorry at all. :')

Save for some faint music and the sound of buttons being tapped, the bedroom had been quiet for a whole five minutes when a muffled groan came from under a pillow.

Four high school students were in the room, but only one was lying on the bed. Kuroo Tetsurou, the lone third-year of the group, rolled over and kicked his long legs in exasperation.

"Kenma," he called loudly.

His boyfriend did not raise his head from where he was seated on the floor.

"Kenma, what are you even doing in those boring little towns, anyway."

"Fishing Tourney," two soft voices responded simultaneously, one perhaps indignantly.

Kozume Kenma and Aoyagi Hajime huddled over their 3DS systems, absorbed in Animal Crossing.

"Because it's Saturday," Aoyagi added helpfully.

Kuroo made a loud noise of disapproval. "You're not being a good host. Shouldn't we play something for the four of us? You have racing games, shooting games, all this other junk; don't act like all you've got are handhelds.”

He turned to the last boy in the room. “Teshima, back me up here! You didn’t come all this way just to watch?"

Unfortunately for Kuroo, Teshima Junta _was_ perfectly content just to watch – so content that he barely even heard the plea for backup. The wavy-haired boy was cuddled close to his partner, chin resting lightly on Aoyagi's shoulder.

Teshima grinned as Aoyagi tensed with anticipation. Aoyagi always wore the most serious of expressions when he played, regardless of whether his character was in a life and death situation, or just fishing. When an exclamation mark appeared on-screen, Teshima laughed despite himself – it reminded him of the wordless texts they exchanged occasionally – but he immediately felt guilty when Aoyagi flinched and reeled in his line a second late.

"Sorry! I made you mess up, didn't I? That was my fault! Try fishing at the base of the waterfall. Rarer ones appear there, right? " he suggested cheerfully, nuzzling closer. Aoyagi hummed in acknowledgment.

Kuroo sighed dramatically. “Knew that was a long shot. You two are _totally_ codependent,” he grumbled, punctuating his remark with an equally dramatic eye roll.

“But come on, what if we went outside? Snowball fight, anyone? Nekoma versus Sohoku?” He leaned over the edge of the bed to poke Kenma in the back of his mostly blond head, clearly hoping to get a rise out of him.

Kenma halfheartedly swatted him away, still not looking up from his game. "Too cold," he mumbled. "And I don't have to play host to you. You weren't invited."

Kuroo just laughed. "Your friends from Chiba only come over once every few months! Don't be stingy; I want to play with them too. Plus it's funny seeing you with your _twin_."

Teshima glanced up, looking amused, though he didn't comment. It _was_ incredibly eerie how similar Aoyagi and Kenma were on the surface, especially now that Aoyagi had bleached his hair blond. But even beyond simple appearances, both introverts presented themselves in a similar, understated manner, hoping to blend in with their surroundings. Their quiet friendship was predicated on video games, though two had quickly expanded to four.

Kenma didn’t complain when Teshima started tagging along on Aoyagi's visits, and while Kuroo's provocative nature took a little getting used to, it was obvious Kenma appreciated his troublesome partner’s company as well, so Teshima and Aoyagi didn't mind when he dropped by unannounced.

Kuroo wriggled further over the edge of the mattress so that he could drape his arms over Kenma's slim shoulders. “I have an idea for how to make this actually interesting," he drawled into Kenma's ear.

The setter did not pull away, though a faint flush tinged his cheeks pink. He pulled his handheld game closer to his face to hide his blush. "Let's make a bet on this fishing thing. Losing team has to do what the winning team proposes. Sound good?"

Aoyagi and Teshima shrugged in agreement and huddled intently over the shared game. Kenma finally looked up from his screen with suspicion evident in his narrowed stare. "…Maybe I should lose on purpose, _captain_ ," he muttered.

Kuroo responded by blowing in his ear, which made Kenma fumble and nearly drop his game.

***

Kenma did end up winning the tournament though, despite Aoyagi and Teshima's combined efforts. Kenma simply spent more time playing than either of them, and his digital fishing prowess was clear. Kuroo swung his legs over the bed and stood in triumph.

“Is it a snowball fight, then?" Teshima offered genially, closing the 3DS. Aoyagi huffed and slumped back, disappointed at the loss.

"Nope," Kuroo said smugly. "I say we trade Aoyagi and Kenma!"

Three horrified faces gaped at him. Teshima stared blankly while Aoyagi clutched Teshima's hand to his chest and shook his head in vehement disagreement. Kuroo burst into laughter, and Kenma shot him his best death glare.

"Oh my god your faces…! Not like that – just for one day, to prank our teammates. Kenma will go to Sohoku, and Aoyagi will come to Nekoma. You guys are basically twins, right? It'll be hilarious!"

Aoyagi and Kenma shared a look of apprehension. It was one thing to joke about their resemblance, but surely they couldn't actually pass as each other.

"Why. Sounds like a lot of work. You've been watching too many dumb teen movies," Kenma grumbled, defensively pulling his legs closer to his chest. “Why do you get to decide when you didn’t help me win at all?”

Aoyagi glanced at Teshima, waiting for him to politely turn down the volleyball captain, but to his surprise Teshima started to smile.

"That could be an interesting challenge, actually…" Teshima mused aloud, "I wonder if anyone would figure it out? Kozume and Aoyagi are both quiet, and most people probably wouldn’t look too closely.”

Teshima cupped his chin with one hand and grinned. “With a hat or a bike helmet, no one would see Kozume’s hair… And Aoyagi, didn't you enjoy volleyball in P.E.? I think this could be interesting if we do a little planning ahead. Maybe whoever pulls off their disguise better can pick our next group activity…"

Aoyagi nodded slowly, but his heart sank. Teshima was getting excited. It sounded complicated and silly and they would probably get in a lot of trouble if a teacher found out, but Teshima loved daring schemes and formulating strategies. He’d trust in Teshima's judgment as he always did, but he had a bad feeling all the same.

Kenma curled further in on himself, shoulders hunched up by his ears. He pulled out his phone, thumbs working at a fevered pitch. Aoyagi's cell buzzed in his pocket when he received the text.

_[I knew I should have lost on purpose. I hate kuroo]_

Aoyagi texted back, and offered his friend a shy smile.

_[no u dont. itll be okay. junta will make it work]_

Kenma buried his face in his knees, and Aoyagi looked back.

Teshima and Kuroo were now having an animated discussion about how they would run interference to provide a better cover and take lots of photos as proof so they could reveal the joke later. Kuroo clearly hadn't thought long about the logistics, but Teshima enjoyed the chance to show off his skill as a tactician. They were already settling on a date and train stations for drop-offs.

Both conspirators looked excited. Aoyagi was reluctant to spend any time apart from Teshima (least of all to be stranded in the city with _Kuroo_ as his guide), but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. And as miserable as Kenma looked at the moment, Aoyagi knew he felt the same.

***

Shinjuku Station was never deserted, but it was early enough in the morning that everyone around was a bleary-eyed commuter yawning into their coffee. There were no students except for the quartet of friends.

Aoyagi and Kenma grudgingly exchanged school bags and swapped uniforms in the cold air. They had each refused to part with their cell phones, though they did exchange charms. Aoyagi had never been more conscious of his and Kenma’s four centimeter height difference. They were _so_ going to get caught.

Kuroo was far too cheerful for the hour and playfully pulled matching winter hats down over both blond heads. "Don't want you twins catching colds," he said, grinning. He clapped them both too hard on the shoulders. "You got your class schedules and your homework, right? Gonna survive until practice?"

Kenma ignored him and walked stiffly over to Teshima's side, clearly sulking. Teshima offered him an apologetic smile, but faltered when he realized he couldn't tell whether or not the Nekoma student had reacted to him. He had a knack for reading people, and he hadn’t had any problems understanding Kenma before, but it was very obvious all of a sudden that this was the first time he’d seen Kenma with all his walls up.

His smile faded. This could be harder than he planned for.

The sound of the next train approaching made all four stand straighter. This was their last chance to call off the prank. No one said a word.

Teshima stepped quickly over to Aoyagi and squeezed his hands in reassurance. "Text me if anything comes up, and remember to try and have fun. You look cute in red," he whispered, then pressed a chaste kiss to Aoyagi's forehead. The shorter boy nodded, then rose on his tiptoes and kissed Teshima lightly on the lips. Teshima was blushing when he returned to Kenma's side, and boarded hurriedlybefore he could change his mind.

The train to Chiba pulled out from the station, and Aoyagi watched wistfully as it vanished into the distance.

He flinched when Kuroo clamped a hand down on his shoulder and steered him back towards the stairs. "Come on, loverboy, can't have you pining for your man all day! You'll get to cling all you want after today's practice. Here's a list of Nekoma's players and positions for you to memorize in the meantime. You're the setter."

Aoyagi said nothing, though he glared from under his bangs. He was going along with this scheme for Teshima's sake, but that didn't mean he appreciated being teased for it.

He stared blankly at the list and tried to remember what he'd learned from P.E. volleyball. Wing spiker… middle blocker… what was a libero? He glanced up with the question in his eyes, but narrowed them when Kuroo only smirked at him.

He didn't have Teshima to interpret for him.

He took a slow breath and tried to suppress the panicky urge to text Teshima for help, then stared grimly down at the list again. It had been a long time since he'd only had himself to depend on. He didn’t like it.

Without warning Kuroo slung his arm affectionately around Aoyagi and pulled him in close. "If it helps you to stop moping about Teshima, remember you're _my_ boyfriend for the day," he purred huskily. "I can--"

Aoyagi shoved him so hard he practically threw him onto the train tracks. Kuroo laughed loudly at his violent reaction, and Aoyagi shook indignantly. He wanted to rescind what he’d thought earlier – Kenma _should_ hate this guy. Kenma was getting a vacation in Chiba while Aoyagi was stuck here with the most annoying guy in Japan. How was he ever going to get through this day without blowing his cover?

***

The ride to Chiba was uncomfortably quiet.

Teshima tried to initiate some small talk to gauge Kenma's mood, but the other boy only gave noncommittal, vague or ambivalent answers, and the conversation became so one-sided that Teshima soon gave up. He would have laughed if he didn't feel so anxious – since when did one-sided conversations bother him?

But the truth was, talking to Aoyagi never felt one-sided at all, even when they’d first met. Teshima made friends easily, but no one was as easy to talk to as Aoyagi. It just felt natural. Aoyagi was incredibly expressive, and Teshima had never had trouble understanding him.

He watched as Kenma checked his reflection in the window and tugged his hat a little further down to cover his undyed roots. Teshima doubted he’d ever be able to connect to anyone as well as Aoyagi, but he had to do his best to look out for Kenma all the same. Kenma probably missed Kuroo already, even if he would never say it.

Teshima's fingers strayed to trace the outline of his phone in his pocket, but he resisted the urge to use it so soon. He and Aoyagi had only been separated for half an hour, and he had not forgotten Kuroo's taunt – _codependent_. He could make it through one day, especially since he didn't have to go to a new school or pretend to be a different person.

His role was easy. He only had to pretend everything was normal.

Morning classes went without a hitch. They had the same schedule, so Teshima guided Kenma every step of the way. Kenma kept his head down and remained silent, and thankfully none of the teachers cared that he kept his hat on or that he kept playing with his cell.

Still, the knot of anxiety in Teshima's stomach did not loosen much by the time lunch rolled around. He found himself chatting over lunch as he usually did with Aoyagi – silly, inane observations, thoughts from the lecture they just had, stories about cycling. Kenma picked at his food and gave little acknowledgment. Teshima kept up his smile, but it grew increasingly forced. He wondered if Kenma blamed him for going along with the farce, or for being inadequate as support.

By the time the final bell rang, Teshima's nerves were fraying. Their real challenge was about to begin. It was one thing to blend in during class – Aoyagi was ignored by most of their classmates regularly anyway – it was entirely different to spend time with those who knew Aoyagi best.

Kenma shuffled listlessly in Teshima's shadow and allowed himself to be passively led to the clubroom.

“Don't worry; I'll do all the talking,” Teshima reassured him for what had to be the tenth time already. Kenma was certain that Teshima was mostly trying to reassure himself.  "Your bike is the one marked Corratec. I'll say you're not feeling well, so no one will be surprised if you can’t do as many laps. Don’t worry about not being able to keep up!"

Teshima pushed the door open with a cheerful smile. Kenma looked at the floor as they entered, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“We're here!” Teshima greeted, but his voice was too loud, too high-pitched. “Hello, Kinjou-san, Tadokoro-san, Makishima-san! Ah, Onoda, how was your weekend?”

From the corner of his eye, Kenma saw an intimidating third-year with a clipboard eye the pair of them through his tinted shades. The captain then exchanged glances with a tall, green-haired man and a broad, heavyset man, both of whom shrugged.

Kenma could feel Teshima stiffen next to him. The third-years were suspicious. The Sohoku cycling team was much smaller than the Nekoma volleyball team, and neither Teshima nor Aoyagi was in a position of power. If they were found out, would they be in danger of getting kicked out? Teshima had probably considered that though, right?

Teshima jumped when the first-years approached the lockers, and tried to mask his reaction with a weak chuckle. His zipper got stuck, and it was all he could do to keep the fake smile plastered on his face while he struggled to fix it under their innocent scrutiny.

Kenma felt bad for him. Aoyagi was quieter than Kenma, and it seemed that even his teammates turned their concerns and suspicions to Teshima first, putting all the pressure of their prank on him while Kenma only stood silently and watched.

"Teshima-san, is everything all right between you and Aoyagi-san?" Imaizumi asked politely as he clipped on his cleats.

Naruko cackled loudly from next to him as he slammed his locker door shut. "Just a lover's quarrel, right Perm-senpai? I'm sure Quiet-senpai will forgive you!"

"So noisy and tactless," Imaizumi muttered under his breath, which diverted Naruko's attention from the second years.

"Can't hear you, hotshot! Say it to my face!"

"You've gone deaf from all that shouting."

Teshima glanced apologetically at Kenma, but was surprised to see the Nekoma setter staring raptly at the bickering first-years. His focus was almost unsettling – predatory, Teshima thought, given their school's association with cats.

He wasn't sure why the short redhead and his tall dark-haired rival were so interesting, but at least Kenma seemed calmed by their banter. There was even a ghost of a smile on his countenance, just for a second, as though a pleasant memory had occurred to him, but Teshima had no confidence in his guesses at Kenma’s thoughts, and he didn’t want to ask.

A small tug on Teshima's sleeve snapped his attention forward. Onoda was gazing up at him with honest concern. Teshima gulped.

"C…Could it be… Is Aoyagi-senpai not feeling well today, and you're worried about him?" Onoda whispered confidentially.

Teshima wanted to laugh – that was the cover story, after all – and felt his smile grow lopsided and guilty as he nodded.

Onoda leaned in even closer, as earnest as ever. "Then there's no need to worry, senpai! I don't think Aoyagi-senpai is sick. I think he's having a growth spurt! He seems taller than even yesterday, don't you think?"

Teshima _did_ laugh at that observation, leaving Onoda puzzled as they left the clubroom.

***

Since saying goodbye to Teshima at the train station, Aoyagi's day had gone from bad to worse. Kuroo's teasing rubbed him the wrong way, and without Teshima's calming presence to talk him down, Aoyagi grew increasingly more agitated and jumpy as the hours passed.

Since Kuroo was a third-year, he and Kenma had none of the same classes, and Aoyagi was forced to find his own way through the crowded halls of the city school. He got lost more than once and even got a lecture for showing up late. (Teshima would have remembered the directions. Teshima would have been better at this.)

By the time the final bell rang and club activities began, Aoyagi was desperate for the day to end. The unfamiliar uniform was too hot and just a little too long, and he sighed in relief when he got to change out of it, even though the volleyball tracksuit was much baggier than the cycling uniform he was comfortable with.

Kenma’s actual jersey remained stuffed in the back of the locker because Aoyagi noticed that no one else was changing into their jerseys. His poor attempts to memorize the Nekoma team’s members by number were for naught. Teshima had had a backup plan for that very scenario, but Aoyagi was too frustrated to remember what it was. He was useless on his own.

But the day was nearly over… Kenma told him their usual practices were not all that demanding – drills, mostly, so Aoyagi could just copy what he saw everyone else doing. It would be fine. Soon, he'd be able to go home. Soon. With a deep breath to steady himself, he exited the locker room and stepped onto the court.  

"Oi!"

Aoyagi flinched at the nearby holler, his eyes startled wide under his shaggy bangs. Had he been found out already? Where was Kuroo? He took a step back as an intimidating stranger with a mohawk swaggered over.

“Oi, oi, Kenma!” the boy shouted (much too loudly considering their proximity), and proceeded to invade Aoyagi's personal space by ruffling his hair with both hands.

“You bleached your hair again! I was just getting used to the pudding look! Maybe we should buzz the sides so you can have cool hair like me, eh? Eh?” the stranger laughed. “Even with that hair you'd have no problem talking to girls, being so short and cute!” He paused suddenly. “Wait, were you _always_ this short--”

"Yamamoto," growled a voice from behind Aoyagi, who was dithering somewhere between flustered and furious.

Aoyagi ducked away from Yamamoto, only to be grabbed by another pair of hands. Kuroo hugged him from behind and rested his chin atop Aoyagi's head. "Kenma doesn't need to talk to _girls_ ," he drawled deliberately, and raised an eyebrow.

Both Yamamoto and Aoyagi reddened in embarrassment. The spiker quickly excused himself. Aoyagi wished he could escape as easily.

"Heh, sorry I'm late, was just checking my phone," the captain said with a shameless smirk. Aoyagi was not convinced the apology was in any way sincere.

"Arms," he mumbled.

"Oh. Right." Kuroo released his possessive hold, though he seemed reluctant.

Was it his imagination, or was Kuroo even needier when he didn't have Kenma around? Aoyagi wanted to remind him whose idea this had been in the first place, and who had been teasing whom about clinging and _moping all day,_ but he simply glared.

"Time for warmup! Everybody over here!"

As the athletes began limbering up, Aoyagi studied their hair, which had been described sloppily in Kuroo's notes, and tried to recall their names, but all his mind conjured were memories of how Teshima usually helped him with stretches.

Homesick and distracted, Aoyagi was the last to stand up and jog the necessary laps around the gym. One of the first-years, a tall cheerful guy with spiked, light brown hair, tried to encourage him to pick up the pace. The optimism was so jarring that Aoyagi glowered.

"Wow, Kenma, you don't usually get angry at practice… I hope whatever's bothering you clears up!"

Aoyagi stared down at his sneakers until the laps were completed. He felt uneasy wearing another school's jersey, even as a prank. What would Tadokoro-san say? He didn’t think his mood could sink any lower, until it came time to actually touch a volleyball.

The setting and spiking drills were a disaster. It looked so easy – all he had to do was toss the ball up in the air, and the next spiker in line would hit it over the net. But the ball just didn't move how he wanted it to. Every time it swung wide or arced high, the player would give him a look, and Aoyagi would silently fume over it. At first their concern was silent, but soon they began voicing reassurance to try and calm him.

"Kenma, you feeling alright today?"

"You seem kinda off! Don't mind!"

“Was Kuroo being annoying again today? Aren’t you used to it by now?”

"Focus on the here and now, and forget what's making you angry!"

But Aoyagi messed up every single toss, and as he grew more and more frustrated, the Nekoma players changed tactics and started teasing him to lighten the mood. Aoyagi knew they were trying to be helpful, but it continued to have the opposite effect.

"The pudding head must be how you play well!"

"Oi, you need to dye your roots black again or you can't be setter!"

"All those video games must have damaged your vision, 'cause the net's over here!"

Most annoying of all was Kuroo's snigger. Every. Single. Time.

Perhaps this had been what the captain hoped for – an entertaining practice where no one got anything done. Aoyagi clutched the ball so tightly he thought it might pop (except he wasn't sure if volleyballs _could_ pop, because he _didn't know anything about volleyball_ ). Finally he snapped and flung the ball up in a jerky imitation of a serve. His palm smacked the ball and sent it flying toward Kuroo's smug face—

—but to his utter dismay, even _that_ failed. The ball veered off-course and bounced harmlessly off the wall. Kuroo snickered again, but it gradually evolved into full out laughter, and as the rest of the team chuckled along, Aoyagi buried his face in his hands. This was the worst day of his life, and it still wasn't over.

***

Kenma had miscalculated his strength and stamina. The practice dragged on interminably, and every time the road took even the slightest incline, he felt like he was going to fall off the bike or die, or maybe both.

He hunched awkwardly forward over the frame of the road racer and struggled to correct its veering course. He was drenched in sweat and wobbled dreadfully, barely able to keep the bicycle balanced upright. White-knuckled fingers clutched the sweeping handlebars for dear life.

Logically, he was aware that his poor posture was causing his slender body to ache all over and that his hard grip wasn’t making things easier either, but physically, he could not correct it. He was bitterly aware that he would feel this for days.

He hated Kuroo.

He’d fallen off the rollers during warm ups twice before Teshima convinced him to give it up. Kenma had no desire to get on them in the first place, but he also knew Aoyagi well enough to know that he would have at least tried, even if he had been sick, as Teshima was saying. Even if only the first-years seemed fooled, Kenma had Aoyagi’s reputation to think of.

Kenma suspected that all three third-years and the only other second-year were astute enough to have already figured out he was an imposter, but the sunglasses captain seemed interested in seeing what he could do, and Kenma realized that he didn’t want them to think poorly of _him_ either. Feline eyes were sharp with grim concentration. He had to finish the course.

But riding was exhausting. Sweat was disgusting. Winter was too cold. The helmet was too hot. And all of it was pointless.

He tried to mimic the position and technique he had seen the other cyclists use, but his legs tired quickly. Obviously he knew how to ride a bike – but a _normal_ bike, not this contraption with the high saddle and the low handles and all these different gears.

He might have appreciated the complexity and efficiency of the design if it wasn't so impossible to control. Besides, he hadn't actually ridden a bicycle for years. Kuroo taught him when he was in middle school, but Kenma deemed it a waste of energy. His judgment remained valid.

Throughout his struggle Teshima pedaled loyally at his side. Teshima was too nice. All day long he had endured Kenma's moodiness, and instead of teasing or challenging him to snap him out of it, Teshima smiled endlessly and kept positive.

Kenma felt guilty. Teshima had never been anything but kind to him, and this ordeal had been no exception, but everyone had their limits, and Kenma knew he had been unresponsive all day.  What if Teshima hated him now?

Kuroo would have been forceful and annoying in the face of his irritated stupor, but Teshima wasn’t Kuroo.

Kenma decided he should try to talk more. The other cyclists were rounding the track at their own pace, so it was just the two of them on this stretch of the road. He needed to let Teshima know his dogged efforts were appreciated.

"Hey…Teshima," he started hesitantly. "I—“

He’d turned his head just slightly towards the other boy, and in that moment a dip appeared suddenly in the road, taking him by surprise. Kenma had time enough to register Teshima widening his eyes, but his next thought was the pain in his side and his knee and his elbow as he hit the ground.

The wheels of his capsized bike spun listlessly, and Kenma groaned in pain and frustration.

“Ahh…! Kozume, are you okay??”

Teshima vaulted off his bike and rushed next to him, looking thoroughly panicked.

“F-Fine…” Kenma muttered. He sat up slowly and let Teshima check him over hurriedly. His right elbow and knee were bleeding, and there some stinging on his face as well. The scrapes weren’t deep, and he knew they weren’t serious, but they were definitely going to be tender for a few days. Kenma sighed.

Teshima looked like he was going to cry though, and Kenma had no idea what he could say to reassure him. Kuroo would laugh at him for falling off the bike and tease him for being so careless.

It was impossible to discourage Kuroo Tetsurou, which was what made him such an annoying guy. He was impervious to Kenma's pessimism, no matter how much he complained. He hated Kuroo for making him miss that stupid bedhead and that snarky grin. Kuroo was not at all nice or sensitive, and… maybe Kenma took for granted how much he needed that.

When the third-years lapped them next, Kinjou told them to change and go home.

"Before Teshima catches whatever Aoyagi has," Kinjou said lightly. "I hope you'll be back to normal tomorrow, both of you."

Neither of them made eye contact as they walked their bikes back to the clubroom.

***

_[You have 0 new messages]_

Kuroo huffed and stuffed the cell back into his shorts. He wasn't sure why it annoyed him so much. Maybe because Kenma was never _not_ on his phone, but today he had refused to send a single text. Kuroo knew he hadn't been forgotten. This was personal. He was being snubbed. Kenma had been giving him the silent treatment since the train station that morning. Such a finicky cat.

Well, it was fine – the day was almost over. Kuroo cocked his head and grinned from ear to ear. It had been a fun game. Aoyagi got riled up so easily. Too easily, to be honest – Kuroo did feel a little bad for pushing him so far when it had been clear from the beginning that he hadn’t wanted to play the game, not the prank or volleyball, or anything but what was on his damned 3DS.

Kuroo supposed it didn’t matter too much, but he also didn’t _really_ want Aoyagi to hate him. He’d only wanted their double dates to be more interesting, and barring that, for _something_ to be more interesting.

It had been Kuroo’s suggestion as captain that they play a scrimmage.

It had also been his choice to put Aoyagi on the team opposite himself, so he could laugh every time the blond beaned someone in the face with the ball -- and as the game had progressed, more and more of Aoyagi’s attempts to serve ended with a bruise for someone (Inuoka got the worst of it, being so tall). It was really quite impressive, being that part of Nekoma’s strength was in their receives.

Everyone was distracted by “Kenma’s” poorly masked fury.

When the final whistle blew, the team gathered into a huddle for closing statements. Everyone seemed relieved that the day was over. Kuroo told them all to clear out and promised them a better practice tomorrow –

"–Because I'll take this guy home and re-dye his hair back to normal," he added slyly.

His teammates grumbled about favoritism as they shuffled off to the locker room. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw a normal pudding head tomorrow!

Aoyagi jumped at the arm slung over his shoulder, and shot him a dirty look. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Don't blame me. You know it's your own fault for excluding me. Next time play games the four of us can enjoy, and I won't need this kind of entertainment. I hate being ignored."

The short blond shrugged off the offending arm and stomped on his foot, with a vicious little heel turn. Kuroo sucked in his breath in a hiss, as his leg jerked in reflex.

"You are a lot like Kenma," Kuroo gritted through a pained smile. "You're cutest when you're angry."

***

The shriek of a train whistle had never sounded sweeter.

Teshima and Kenma stood awkwardly beside each other on the platform at Chiba Station. The former slouched wearily and watched the approaching train with a quiet desperation. The latter held his phone tightly in front of him, though he had not looked down at his game in several minutes already. Their school bags lay forgotten at their feet as they waited as night fell around them.

The train ground to a gradual halt, brakes screeching unpleasantly before the automatic doors whooshed open.

Aoyagi spilled from the doorway and stumbled forward. There was a moment when Teshima could only stare at him, poised and uncertain, before he surged to close the last bit of distance. There had been too much space between them. They bowed their heads, closed their eyes, and pressed their foreheads together, Teshima bending indulgently and Aoyagi on his tiptoes.

"I'm so glad we did this! Today was a real riot – so much fun!" Kuroo announced loudly as he stepped off the train, grin on his face. His expression faltered somewhat when he noticed the band-aid on Kenma’s face. He couldn’t see if the smaller boy was injured anywhere else under all the layers of winter clothes.

"Kenma, how was your day? Since you didn't text me, I assume you were off enjoying yourself with the bike nerds? You look sweaty. What happened to your face?"

"I hate you," Kenma mumbled sullenly, even as he grabbed fistfuls of Kuroo's shirt and pulled him close to inhale his scent. Kuroo smiled fondly and wrapped the smaller boy in a tight hug, squeezing too hard and lifting his feet off the ground.

"Knew you'd miss me," he purred in smug satisfaction. Kenma made a small mewl of annoyance, but it lacked conviction. He buried his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck and did not reemerge.

The artificial light from the train receded, allowing the evening shadows to lengthen around them. Aoyagi's fingers slowly followed the curve of Teshima's wrist, then interlaced with his hand.

"How bad was it," Teshima whispered. Aoyagi's eyes flew open, and Teshima gasped.

"Oh no, was it really that terrible?"

Aoyagi nodded three times in quick succession. Then he shot a glare over his shoulder in Kuroo's direction, and Teshima chuckled weakly.

"You really kicked him? I… would've liked to see that," he admitted with a smile. "You _are_ cute when you're angry."

"Junta…" Aoyagi said reproachfully. He reached up to cup Teshima's cheek. The gesture was simple, but meaningful, and Teshima swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I… I'm alright," he mumbled. "I mean, I'm alright _now_. Since you're with me," he corrected as his cheeks flushed pink, and Aoyagi seemed satisfied.

"O-On the way home, let’s get dinner?" Teshima squeezed the hand entwined with his. Aoyagi nodded and sighed.

"So," Kuroo interjected with a wicked smile, looking over Kenma’s shoulder at the pair of them. "When can we do this again?"

A loud, annoyed groan sounded from Kenma's general vicinity. Teshima and Aoyagi both turned to glare at him. Neither said anything, but Kuroo could see the irritation on even Teshima’s face now.

The third-year tilted his head. "Y'know, it wouldn't have to be the twins again. Me and Teshima could have a go – obviously we couldn't pass as each other, but maybe try a stint as—"

"No!" snapped three voices in unison.

Kuroo laughed.

He guessed that the next time they all hung out, he was going to be ignored again. With vigor.

 


End file.
